1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle air suspension devices; and, more particularly, to a clamp-on air suspension kit for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the vehicle art that certain vehicles ride hard and have unstable steering when under a heavy load. It has been suggested to add air springs or the like to such vehicles in order to provide a smoother ride and better steering. Such vehicles, however, do not need such equipment when they are not transporting heavy loads. Thus, there is an after market for devices which can be quickly and easily added on and taken off when needed.
However, although devices have been suggested in the past, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,749 to Bockewitz, there is no device designed to fit rear suspensions of vehicles. Such a device should be able to be quickly and easily installed by unskilled or skilled users without problems. Such a device should be able to be installed without need for drilling or welding or otherwise modifying the original vehicle equipment.
There is thus a need for an air suspension kit for leaf spring vehicles with channel and box-type frame rails. Such a device should be quick and easy to install without welding or drilling.